Sunsets Are the Wiser
by Q.Sekhmet
Summary: The Spirit Gates are closing. Access to either worlds will soon be cut off. Unfortunately, the passing of Chihiro's grandmother puts her in the middle of it all. Forced to believe again, she takes her rightful place beside Kohaku for a final stint.
1. I

**I**

There were no intensive purposes beyond the symbolism of the idea. It was a promise, rather than a warning. Simply words that had passed his lips in the spur of a moment; an airless request.

_Don't look back._

Whatever you do, don't look back. It was plausible enough, wasn't it? You make decisions in your life-you make them, and you go along with them. You _don't _look back.

Once a decision is branded into flesh there is no justifiable cause to look back. By then, such an endeavor would be a waste of time. Fruitless. No take backs.

Don't look back. When you get into your new home, don't look back. When you go to your new school, don't look back. And when you grow into that lovely young woman that _I _know you'll end up being, don't look back. Why?

Because that was what he _wanted_. Because in the end, decisions become memories, and given enough time to ferment, to solidify, memories drift and become dreams.

"Whatever you do, don't look back."

And luckily enough, his voice trumps the lump in his throat. "Don't look back. Promise me…?"

"I promise." The look in her eyes tells him that she understands. She manages a leveled nod; a smile so fatally sweet and genuine that it can dole out a blow to a wicked soul.

"Forever."

She disappears amongst the vast folds of magnificent green; like velveteen curtains, very much alive and animate, setting the final act on a stage.

He is the only one watching.

[][][]

Her freedom elicited an incomprehensible excitement.

Now that she was no longer a child, Chihiro was free from admonishment. She was free from the servile reign of her parents; free to be whomever she wished to be; free to the indulgence of her own mistakes. The craving to be her own person, her own _woman_, was indefectible. She longed to make her journey of self discovery. Sooner than later, preferably. In her haste, Chihiro had decided that her grandmother's island would be best. The setting held an extensive intrigue. The island was rich in history, folklore, museums, and enigmatic sea structures that were forged by both tides and time. The ghost stories were very much indulging as well.

The transition would not be without work, however. Most days Chihiro would be busy laboring in Grandmother's teashop and preserving the secret of the great Ogino Brew. Admittedly, it was a lovely little prospect. The pay would be nothing to brag over but the work ethic was certainly desired.

"…are you certain you want to stay with your grandmother?" They were about an hour away from the coastline now. It was a bit late for her mother to be expressing reprieve. "Have you really thought about it? The sooner you get a jump on your education, the better. And goodness-that town is _so _far away!"

"It's not a town. It's an island. It's beautiful, too! I can finally use that camera that Dad got me last summer for my birthday." Chihiro was absolutely giddy. "I'm not worried about school right now, mom. It will be fine."

'It Will Be Fine'. Chihiro's infamous cut off cue; words she used to sever discomfiting conversation.

"Of course it will be, Chihiro. I'm just…I'm worried. This is your first time away from home. It's hard for me to accept that, honey. But it's not my decision. You're an adult now, and you're free to go about your way. If you ever want to come back-"

"-home Dad and I will always be there for you." Chihiro nodded. "I know, mom, and I really do love you for that."

"We love you too, Chihiro."

Brief smiles were exchanged.

Chihiro had, to a noticeable degree, grown slowly out of the childish roundness that pigmented her features. Whereas her facial construct had held a generous amount of plump, it was now sharper and more defined. More adult like. Her appearance was inherently casual. She often cropped her hair into a ponytail and downed herself in t-shirts and jeans. Make up, sex appeal, and romanticizing herself for the sake of opposite sex was a lackluster desire at best. Her focuses were (depending on the perspective) far more conventional.

Despite her aura of 'plain jane', Chihiro really was quite pretty a girl…but that was all that she happened to be. Beautiful, hot, and sexy were of an alien vocabulary; she was just fine with her lack of synonymous distinctions and her aversion to such things held true.

Though she was no social misfit, Chihiro found herself very much out of tune with her peers. Her worries had always held significantly different weights; her gusto accompanied by occasional periods of loneliness. Chihiro wouldn't go so far as to call herself different…but she was, in so many words, out of touch. Unsatisfied. Craving for something in life that was far more than what was set by social standards.

Perhaps it could be blamed on her _experience_. When she'd been the tender age of eight, Chihiro had had a spiritual encounter. The extremity of the details had faded over time-but she remembered Haku significantly. His face was as clear as if it had been etched on the back of her hand. Large green eyes, piercing and dragon-like; and jet black hair that appeared to glimmer like jade sea foam in the sunlight. Some days she wanted to believe she'd dreamt the entire thing up. It was just easier that way; easier to shun ideas that were about as feasible as the tooth fairy or the monster under her bed.

"D'you have your ferry pass?"

Chihiro was jolted out of her thoughts by her mother's voice. Her ferry pass was important-there was no other way to get to the island, of course. She hurriedly rummaged through her travel bag and pulled out the desired slip of paper.

"Ferry pass?" The young woman smiled crookedly. "Got it."

[][][]

He was regretting his lack of pursuance.

Of course, Haku was never one to indulge rumors-but being the Master of the bathhouse, he should have rationalized that he possessed a critical vantage point. Spirits from all over the Spirit World came here to cleanse their iniquities. Many of them had stories; tales, rumors, and verbal oddities that helped with the trafficking of his honorary business. These were lucrative but crude devices-thusly, he never paid much attention to the harping and skullduggery of his guests.

It was the day that he received the letter that he regretted his indifference. The High Spiritual Council, of whom regarded him as powerful and revered, had beckoned his attendance for a matter of immortal peril. _'Your presence is greatly encouraged. The balance of the worlds is at stake.'_. The plea was written casually and eloquently; a subtlety compared to the buzz that had consumed the halls as of late.

Haku had caught smidgeons of it. _'…Spirit Gates…closing...' _had been the prized utterance on quite a few lips. These broken admittances had been within earshot but he'd snubbed them indefinitely. Now he had no choice but to formulate conclusions.

The Spirit Gates closing was bad-horrendous beyond all conceivability. This should have entailed panic. The Gates were not physical objects as they were metaphorical…either way, their closing would lead to nightmarish chaos. Human spirits would not be able to pass on from death. They would become earthbound, thusly leading to the gross manifestation of demonic spirits. The natural order would become corrupt. All sorts of horrors would manifest…and Haku wasn't entirely sure he could process it all. Even still, his musings could not be solidified until he attended the gathering. There was no need to panic over something that was not derived from certainty.

"Master Haku?" A small voice voided his thoughts. He'd been sitting at his desk, perfectly still, eyes slanted unseeingly over the letter in his hands. The spirit of a small girl was crouched a few feet in front of him. He gauged her passively, but not unkindly.

"How can I help you?"

"I've received word on Chihiro-sama. She is going to live with her grandmother, now. She seems very happy."

"Good. Thank you."


	2. II

**.Note.**

**Note to Followers:** Chapter One has been rewritten. If you are following this story, I strongly advise you to go back and reread. Chapter Two will be written shortly and will replace this note. Take care everyone. :)


End file.
